Can You Say That You Love Me?
by talithaa
Summary: Luhan yang meninggalkan Korea dan Sehun yang menunggu Luhan akhirnya bertemu kembali. Namun, sesuatu terjadi diantara mereka. HUNHAN/slight!CHANBAEK KAISOO


_trdanszhafran present…_

Can You Say That You Love Me?

 _Cast : Luhan, Sehun_

 _-and other pairing cast-_

 _Rated : T_

 _ONESHOOT_

 _NOBASH/HUNHAN_

 _BAHASA TIDAK BAKU_

 _TYPO(s)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _LET IT BEGIN_

 _I MET YOU IN THE DARK, YOU LIT ME UP_

" _Hun, gue punya berita baik buat lo."_ Ucap seseorang lewat telepon.

"Apaan emang yeol?" Ternyata pria itu adalah Chanyeol.

" _Luhan balik."_ Ujarnya.

"Beneran lu? Gak bohong kan?" Pria yang satunya tidak percaya.

" _Ngapain juga gue bohong yaelah, buang-buang waktu…,"_ jawabnya sinis.

"Elu kan suka bohongi si Kai," dia pun membalasnya dengan sinis juga.

" _Ih lu mah, udah gue kasih berita penting malah nyolot, ga bilang makasih lagi, emang lu ya."_

"Ngasih beritanya ikhlas ga?"

" _Yaelah, males gue ngomong ama lu hun."_

"Kan kita ga ngomong tapi ngobrol."

Sambungan telepon pun terputus.

"Yah, si dobi mah," keluh Sehun, iya Sehun, cowok yang paling dikejar-kejar sama cewek-cewek di sekolahnya namun ternyata ia belok karena seorang cowok bernama Luhan. Walaupun usia mereka terpaut 4 tahun, tapi tak membuat cintanya pada kecengannya itu sedikitpun pudar.

Namun dia tetap saja menjadi cowok populer dan paling disegani. Sehun itu nakal dan bandel tapi ia tanggung jawab. Dia juga tipe orang yang jutek sih. Sehun itu jadi Ketua beberapa organisasi di kampus. Dia sering jadi panitia gitu kalo ada acara Kampus. Dan hal itu yang mendongkrak kepopulerannya. Dia itu dulu sering banget nitip absen ke temen, terlambat masuk kelas, bolos, dan ga ikut kelas. Tapi anehnya, sebandel-bandelnya Sehun, senakal-nakalnya Sehun dia itu tetap masuk peringkat 3 besar seangkatannya dan itu yang selalu membuat bingung para dosen dan teman-temannya. Dia itu menjadi anak kesayangan dosen tetapi dia juga sering dibenci sama dosen.

Setelah dia dapat telepon dari temannya, Chanyeol atau yang sering dipanggil dobi karena telingannya yang lebar, ia pun menelpon Baekhyun yang notabennya sebagai teman dekat Luhan atau pacar Chanyeol. Namun sampai sekarang Sehun masih bingung, kenapa Baekhyun mau sama si tolol Chanyeol.

"Halo, Baek,"

" _Iya, napa hun?"_

"Gue mau nanya nih…,"

" _Nanya apaan?"_

"Katanya Chanyeol, Luhan mau balik,"

" _Iya emang Luhan mau balik. Lha Chanyeol tau infonya dari sapa?"_

"Mana gue tau, dia aja tiba-tiba nelepon gue dan bilang kalo Luhan mau balik,"

" _Oh yaudah,"_

"Eh, btw Luhan sampai sini kapan?"

" _Besok, gue mau jemput dia, palingan Chanyeol juga ikut, nganterin gue, dia kan bucin gue,"_

"Hahaha, kok gue ga diajak sih? Diakan kecengan kesayangan gue,"

" _Ekhem. Katanya sih kecengan, tapi nembak aja kagak berani, tembak tuh Luhannya, nanti ketikung loh,"_

"Emang dia udah punya pacar? Belom kan? Lagipula, gue kan nomor 1 di hati Luhan," UNGKAP Sehun dengan pede-nya.

" _Setau gue sih belom tapi jangan sok kepedean woy, nanti beneran ketikung nyesel lo,"_

"Ah elah, kaya kagak tau Luhan aja lu, ga percaya aja ama gue,"

" _Emang gue ga percaya, hayoloh, jangan kepedean wahai ananda Sehun, dia itu cantik, manis juga iya. Siapa juga yang ga mau sama dia? Cowok aja rela belok demi dia,"_

"Terus kalo gitu, elu ga mau bantu gue buat deketin Luhan?"

" _Kan katanya elu udah deket ama Luhan, udah punya id Linenya kan? Udah pernah chat-chatan kan? Udah pernah ngobrol langsung kan? Usaha hun, elunya jangan kelamaan, jangan dipendem terus,"_

"Siap madam!"

" _Pake madam-madam segala, yaudah yah hun. BYE,"_

"Anjir, dimatiin. Emang ngeselin kaya si dobi ya, main matiin aja. Namanya jodoh ya gitu, saling melengkapi." Ucap Sehun dengan kesal.

Dia berpikir-pikir tentang rencana untuk menjemput Luhan besok. Apakah ia harus memberinya surprise atau tidak? Ia hanya ingin membuat kecengannya terbang atau bahasa kecenya ngefly,

" _Luhanku sayang,"_ ucap Sehun dalam hati.

"Apaan elu hun, jadian aja belom." Umpat Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Eh!" Sehun pun mempunyai ide ketika menjemput Luhan besok.

"Tembak aja kali ya, selagi masih jomblo seger." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum miring.

Ia mempunyai ide untuk menembak kecengannya itu. Tapi..

"Besok gue bakal ngasih dia Welcome text gitu lah, abis itu gue bakal kasih dia bunga deh. Oke bagus hun." Ujarnya bermonolog. Ia pun menyusun rencana satu persatu dengan detail, ia juga berharap semoga kecengannya itu menerimannya, Aamiin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _YOU MADE ME FEEL AS THOUGH, I WAS ENOUGH_

"Guan, aku mau pulang ke Korea dulu. Cuma bentar kok. Ya sayang?"

"Iya sayang, gapapa. Emangnya disana ada urusan apa? Kok mendadak gini?"

"Ada suatu hal lah, besok kalo aku udah balik aku bakal ngasih tau kamu deh."

"Apa sih sayang?"

"Kepo ih,"

"Gapapa kali,"

"Besok aku kasih tau deh. Nanti juga tau."

"Tapi aku pengen taunya sekarang,"

"Guanku, keras kepala nih."

"Biarin ble, urusannya apaan sih sayang?"

"Besok deh, aku kasih tau, janji."

"Oke yaudah, jangan lupa oleh-olehnya. Emang disana berapa lama sayang?"

"Cuma 3 hari doang kok. Kalo masalah oleh-oleh mah gampang. Emang kamu mau oleh-oleh apa?"

"3 hari? Lama banget, aku pengen cemilan, hehehehe...,"

"Yatuhan, itu cuma bentar sayang, kamu minta cemilan? Nanti tambah gendut lho,"

"Itu lama tau, tambah gendut? berarti sekarang aku gendut nih?"

"Ngga kok, kamu itu udah sempurna, gausah aneh-aneh, oplaslah, dietlah, kamu itu cantik apa adanya sayang."

"Makasih,"

"Iya sayang, sama-sama."

Obrolan kedua orang itupun berakhir dengan kecupan yang diberikan seorang Cowok cantik bernama Luhan dikening pacarnya bernama Guan Xiaotong. Mereka pun bertatapan dan tersenyum. Luhan pun beranjak untuk pergi ke Korea, tempat dimana dia menanam karirnya yang membuat ia menjadi sukses. Sejak ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke China, dia sedikit tertutup akan teman-temannya yang berada di Korea, namun itu sebuah pengecualian untuk Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Luhan membayangkan reaksi mereka ketika melihat dan menyambut Luhan di bandara setelah 2 tahun berpisah dengan mereka. Ia tersenyum tipis dan masuk kedalam mobil yang telah disiapkan untuk mengantar ia ke bandara.

Ketika mobil itu berjalan, ia membuka jendela dan melambaikan tangan pada pacarnya, Guan Xiaotong.

"Bye-bye Guan," teriaknya sambil tersenyum.

"Bye-bye juga Sayang, jangan lupa oleh-olehnya," balas Guan.

"Siap sayang," Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Ia pun menutup jendela mobil dan menghirup napas sedalam-dalamnya dan mengeluarkannya sambil tersenyum.

"Sehun, Baekhyun tunggu aku,"

"Aku merindukan kalian,"

Kemudian, Luhan pun mengunci pandangannya kedepan sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _WE DANCED THE NIGHT AWAY, WE DRANK TOO MUCH._

"Sayang," panggil Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Iya, ada apa?" jawabnya yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana besok saat Luhan bertemu Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memikirkan hal itu.

"Dia dulu-kan deket banget sama Sehun, mungkin dia seneng banget kalo ketemu Sehun," jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Sayang, Luhan beneran udah punya pacar?" tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil menukikkan alisnya.

"Kata Luhan sih udah, namanya Guan Xiaotong," jawabnya.

"Dan Sehun belom tau hal itu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi untuk memastikan.

"Belom. Aku ga tega kasih tau dia. Aku kasihan sama mereka berdua. Sehun udah dari dulu suka sama Luhan tapi ga nembak-nembak, lha Luhannya udah nunggu buat ditembak yah, dianya nyerah dan dapet cewek lain." jawabnya panjang lebar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya Luhan udah peka ya sayang? Emang Luhan dulu udah pernah nunggu Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol yang terkejut mendengar jawaban kekasihnya.

"Iya, dulu Luhan sering banget curhat ke aku." Jawab Baekhyun dengan santai.

" _Baekhyun! BAEKHYUN!" panggil Luhan sedikit berteriak sambil menghampiri Baekhyun._

" _Apaan Lu?" jawab Baekhyun sambil memutar badan kearah Luhan._

" _Sini ikut aku!" ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju taman sekolah._

" _Lulu, ada apa sih tarik-tarik segala? Aku kan bisa jalan sendiri, ga pake ditarik-tarik aku juga bakalan jalan kok,"_

" _Bullshit, udah ikut aja."_

" _Sini duduk!" perintah Luhan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun duduk disusul dengan Luhan di sampingnya._

" _Aku pengen cerita nih," tambahnya._

" _Cerita apa? Soal nilaimu jelek? Dimarahin ? Digodain Sungtae?" tebak Baekhyun._

" _GA, aku pengen cerita soal SEHUN. SEHUN BAEK, SEHUN!" jawabnya._

" _Emang Sehun kenapa? Ngegodain kamu? Nyabulin kamu? Nggombalin kamu? Marahin kamu? Jahatin kamu?" tebak Baekhyun asal._

" _GA, BAEKHYUN YANG CANTIK!" jawabnya dengan nada yang seperti mengancam dengan senyum menakutkan yang menghias wajahnya._

" _Terus apaan?" tanya Baekhyun malas-malasan sambil memutarkan bola matanya._

" _Aku suka sama Sehun." jawab Luhan cepat._

" _Apa Lu? Ngomongnya tu dikasih koma biar jelas. Oh iya, yang ngomong aja gak jelas." ujar Baekhyun dengan maksud mengejek._

" _Ini aku ngomongnya bakal lebih jelas ya. Dengerin baik-baik! Aku suka sama Sehun," kalimat itu pun keluar dari bibirnya._

" _Hah? Ga salah denger kan gue. Padahal gue baru aja kemarin ke klinik buat bersiin telinga. Telinga gue emang soak kali ya?"_

" _Pendengaran lo itu masih bener. Gue bilang kalo gue suka sama Sehun,"_

" _YA TUHAN! BENERAN LU? ELU GA BOHONGKAN? KEMARIN KATANYA ELO MASIH LURUS, SEKARANG BELOK JUGA YA LU." teriak Baekhyun seraya tidak percaya._

" _Iya, gue emang suka sama si wajah datar itu."_

" _AKHIRNYA ELU PEKA." teriak Baekhyun lagi._

" _Budeg gue Baek kalo gini caranya."_

" _HEHE. Lo suka sama dia dari kapan?"_

" _Udah lama kok. Tapi gue diem aja."_

" _Dia suka sama elo Lu."_

" _Beneran? Makanya dia sering ngechat aku, sering tanyain keadaan aku, sering nganterin aku pulang sekolah."_

" _Elo baru tau kalo dia suka sama Lo?" tanya Baekhyun._

" _Iya." jawab Luhan singkat._

" _Ya Tuhan!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk dahi._

" _Dia udah suka sama lo dari lama." Tambahnya._

" _Beneran? Berarti cinta gue ga bertepuk sebelah tangan dong?"_

" _Iya, cinta lo ga bertepuk sebelah tangan. Lo sekarang jatahnya tinggal nunggu dia bilang aja. Kan udah saling suka, cinta, tinggal nunggu cowoknya buat gerak duluan, kalo cewek yang gerak duluan itu terlalu mainstream dan malu-maluin."_

" _Oh gitu, yaudah sana Baek kalo mau ke kantin."_

" _Jadi lo narik-narik gue cuma mau ngomongin ini?"_

" _Iya, jadilah mata-mata gue ya Baek."_

"Nanti _kalo jadi mata-mata gue, jajan lo gue bayarain 5.000 per hari."_

" _Tambah dong. 5.000 itu baru dapet apa cuy."_

" _Yaudah, jadi 10.000 mau ga?"_

" _Tambahin dong."_

" _Elu mah tambah-tambahin mulu. Mau ga dibayarin?"_

" _Iya deh mau. Yaudah gue ke kantin dulu ya."_

" _Oke, jangan lupa. Awasi gerak-gerik dia."_

" _Siap bos."_

 _Baekhyun pun pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan yang masih berada di taman pun membuka dompetnya dan mengambil sebuah foto saku yang bergambar wajah Sehun. Ia mengelus foto itu sambil tersenyum dan berkata dalam hati. "Saranghae Sehun-na."_

"Jadi, dulu Luhan beneran punya rasa sama Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol kembali untuk memastikan.

"Iya sayang, dulu Luhan punya rasa sama Sehun dan udah nunggu Sehun tapi Sehunnya ga peka-peka. Padahal Sehun itu sering cerita ke aku kalo dia itu pengen banget nembak Luhan. Tapi dianya ga berani, takut ditolak. Padahal dianya belom nyoba. Kan ngeselin," jawab Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Terus sekarang Sehun sama Luhan gimana?"

"Ga tau. Hubungan mereka itu ga jelas. Si Sehun ga berani nembak tapi katanya sayang banget sama Luhan. Ih, Sehun ngeselin. Ga ditembak dari dulu aja padahal Luhan udah nunggu. Gila si Sehun mah. Dia ga peka banget. Padahal si Luhannya itu udah peka, Ya Tuhan. Terus sekarang si Luhan udah punya orang lain. Ribet hubungan mereka mah. Padahal aku udah ngedukung banget mereka berdua buat jadian. Ih ngeselin. Dan sekarang pacarnya Luhan itu aku kasih tau ya sayang. Tapi kamu diam aja."

"Oke sayang,"

"Jadi, pacarnya Luhan itu Guan Xiaotong yang bener-bener diklarifikasi sama Luhan di Weibonya tapi Sehun kan dia kudet dan ga punya Weibo jadi dia ga tau. Pacarnya itu lebih muda daripada Sehun. Kayak anak kecil macarin Om-om gitu. Dan rumornya nih, mereka itu dating karena disuruh sama produsernya biar drama mereka itu laris kalau ga itu mereka dirumorin datingnya gara-gara dijodohin."

"Beneran nih?"

"Iya, bener. Dan si Otong-otong ini kalo dibandingin sama Luhan cantikan Luhannya. Beda jauh malahan. Padahal yang cewek asli itu si Otong-otong itu."

"Hahaha, sejelek itukah otong-otong itu?"

"Iya, udah tau Luhan itu cocoknya sama Sehun tapi malah ditikung."

"Udah udah, ceritanya disambung nanti lagi. Sekarang makan dulu yuk."

"Oke deh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _I HELD YOUR HAIR BACK WHEN YOU WERE THROWING UP_

Mata Sehun pun perlahan terbuka, ia mendapati dirinya sedang berada di kamarnya.

" _Hoamm…,"_

Ia pun menguap. Sehun masih mengantuk, bahkan matanya masih terisi 5 watt setelah di charge selama 9 jam. Iya, dia memang pemalas. Kalian tahu kan riwayatnya ketika SMA, eh, ga hanya SMA, udah masuk Universitas aja masih kayak gitu. Sehun mah emang ga pernah tobat. Dia pun mengucek matanya dan mengecek jam dinding yang terdapat di kamarnya.

"Ah elah, masih jam 7 juga," ucapnya dengan nada sarkatis.

Ia pun menarik selimutnya, memperbaiki posisi bantalnya dan kembali tertidur dengan memeluk guling kesayangannya. Pagi ini memang waktu yang tepat untuk tidur. Coba bayangkan, pagi ini turun hujan dan pastinya suhunya cukup dingin, sehingga menjadi moment yang romantis untuk bergumul dengan selimut. Bukankah sangat nikmat moment itu? Tapi tiba-tiba

"Eh, anjir, gua bakal ketemu kecengan gue nanti!"

Guling yang ia peluk dengan sepenuh hati pun ia lontarkan, selimut yang menyelimuti dirinya pun ia lempar. Ia pun berlari menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air dilanjutkan dengan menyikat giginya.

Ia pun pergi menuju dapur, memanggang sebuah roti dan tak lupa membuat secangkir kopi. Sehun memakan sarapannya sambil mengabari Baekhyun. Ia pun bersiap-siap dan meletakkan handphonenya di meja makan. Kalian tahu, Sehun itu ceroboh dan tidak pernah merawat barangnya dengan baik.

Dengan ribetnya, Sehun bersiap-siap. Memilih baju itu merupakan hal terpenting karena ia akan bertemu dengan kecengannya setelah sekian lama. Tak lupa ia menyemprotkan parfumnya yang khas membuat wanita terpikat. Memberikan pomade di rambutnya merupakan suatu kewajiban untuknya, hanya agar semua wanita tersepona _eh-_ terpesona sama jidatnya itu.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap. Ia pun mencari handphone-nya.

"Lah, lah. Hp gue dimana anjir?"

Ia pun mencari-cari handphone tersebut untuk menelpon dan bertanya pada Baekhyun atau Chanyeol. Ia mencari dari kolong meja, kolong kursi, kolong kasur, kloset - _anjir sampe kloset segala_ , pokoknya dimana-mana deh.

"Anjir, pake ada acara hp ilang juga!" keluhnya sambil mencari-cari.

"Eh, bentar. Tadi gue cuci muka, sikat gigi terus makan dan masih bawa hp. Cari aja ya di dapur. Kali aja ketemu."

Ia pun berjalan menuju dapur. Satu persatu rak di dapur ia buka dan ia cek, oven juga ia buka, kulkas pun tak lupa.

"Kok ga ketemu sih si anying,"

Ia pun pasrah dan merogoh sakunya.

"Lah, ternyata disini lo? Anjir bikin jantung berdebar-debar aja!"

Ia pun segera menelpon si Baekhyun.

"BAEKKKK!" panggilnya.

" _Slow hun, slow. Jangan buat kuping gue budge gara-gara lo ya. Gue tau lo itu kangan sampe nelpon gue segala. Iya kan?"_ Jawab Baekhyun dengan pedenya.

"Idih, kepedean banget si lo dasar titisan Miper."

" _Daripada lo MANTAN SUAMINYA Miper, si peri mungil nan syantik 7 kali dari khayangan."_

"Tai lo Baek."

" _Tai kok bilang tai sih. Haha."_

"Anjir."

" _Apaan sih lo hun pagi-pagi gini udah telpon?"_

"Nanti-kan kita jemput Luhan. Luhankan sampe sini jam setengah 9. Nanti gue dijemput kalian atau gue yang jemput kalian atau kita berangkat sendiri-sendiri aja?"

" _Lo jemput kita lah, hun. Lo kan anaknya baik jadi lo jemput kita aja."_

"Anying. TAPI KALO GUE NANTI GABISA BERDUAAN DI MOBIL SAMA LUHANKU SAYANG GIMANA?"

" _Bentar deh, hun. Kayaknya gue butuh dianterin ke dokter THT deh. Budeg kuping gue."_

"APAAN BAEK? GA DENGER GUE. GA DENGER!"

" _BERISIK GOBLOK. KALO NGOMONG GA USAH TERIAK-TERIAK BISA GA SIH? KONTROL HUN KONTROL!"_

"Apa? Kontrol?"

Tawa Baekhyun langsung terekspose. _"Ngucapin R-nya yang jelas, hun. Anjir, ambigu banget kalo ga kebaca R-nya. HAHAHAHAAAAA…."_

"Tai lu baek. Gue berangkat dulu deh soalnya GUE MAU KETEMU KECENGAN GUE. YEY!"

Seketika Baekhyun langsung menjauhkan telinganya dari handphone-nya. Dan langsung mengarahkan mulutnya mendekati speaker handphone-nya. Kemudian _"ANJIR SI ANYING! DASAR MANTAN SUAMINYA MIPER! DASAR CADEL! DASAR ANAK AYAM! DASAR ANAK SD GA LULUS-LULUS AJA SOK-SOK-AN PUNYA KECENGAN! TAI!"_

 _Pip-_

Sehun pun meletakkan handphonenya di dalam sakunya sambil berkata "Anjir si Baek. Kok kuping gue berdengung ya? Anjir. Butuh ke THT nih besok."

Ia pun mengambil buket bunga yang ia beli dan juga welcome text. Ia tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Luhan. Setelah 2 tahun berpisah, akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan kecengannya hanya dengan modal buket bunga, welcome text sama mobil. Untungnya dia ga perlu datang ke China.

Ia pun berangkat dan mengendarai mobilnya sambil senyum-senyum sendirian. Emang, kan Sehun masih jomblo. Haha.

 _Akhirnya, aku bisa merasakan perasaan ini setelah sekian lama. Tunggu aku, Lu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _THEN YOU SMILED OVER YOUR SHOULDER_

 _FOR A MINUTE, I WAS STONE COLD SOBER_

"Chanyeol! Cepetan! Ini kenapa ada acara macet-macetan segala sih?" keluh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatapnya, "Sabar kali bee,"

"Nanti kalo Luhan dibawa pulang sama Sehun dan diapa-apain gimana?"

"Eh, iya deng. Bener juga. Sehun itu orangnya kayak gitu, ih serem,"

"Makannya cepetan!"

"Iya, iya. Sabar dong madam."

Baekhyun pun menoleh dan mengangkat handphonenya dan menghidupkannya unntuk mengecek jam.

Matanya pun seketika terbelalak. "Udah jam 08.15 bee! Cepet!"

"Ha? Oke-oke. Bentar ya bee."

"Ih, bentar-bentar mulu."

"Ini macet jalannya. Masa aku harus nabrakin mobil-mobil di depan kita satu-satu? Kan ga mungkin."

"Au ah serah."

Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ya, Sehun telah menunggu kedatangan sang kecengan di pintu kedatangan. _"Wah, si Baek sam si Dobi belum dateng juga."_

Semalam ia telah berlatih untuk sesuatu. Ia telah membawa welcome text yang bertuliskan "Luhan, Selamat Datang di Korea lagi."

Tiba-tiba

"Eh, hun udah lama nunggu?" ucap seseorang.

Sehun pun balik badan.

"Eh, baru dateng kalian?" tanyanya dengan sinis.

"Sorry lah. Tadi si Chanyeol lama banget nyetirnya." Jawab Baekhyun memberi alasan.

"Eh, apaan bee? Tadi macet juga, aku masa yang disalahin." Bela Chanyeol pada dirinya.

"Lah, emang kamu yang salah."

"Kalo tadi kamu ga dandan lama kita bisa sampai sini lebih cepet kali." Sinis Chanyeol.

"Oh sekarang udah berani ya?" tanyanya dengan nada yang menakutkan.

"Ga kok Bee. Hehe,"

Sehunpun menginterupsi mereka, "Udah ah diem, tuh orang-orang dari sana dah keluar noh."

Satu persatu, orang dari pintu kedatangan keluar. Sehun pun menajamkan pengelihatannya untuk mencari sang kecengan. Dan…

"Kyaaaa, Luhan!" panggil Baekhyun sambil berlari menghampiri seseorang yang bernama Luhan.

Orang yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara dan, "Kyaaaaaa, Baekhyun!"

Dua orang tersebut yaitu Luhan dan Baekhyun pun bertemu. Mereka berdua terlihat saling merindukan satu sama lain.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan setelah tidak melihatnya setelah 2 tahun pun menganga. Dia bertambah cantik, dia bertambah dewasa, dia bertambah lucu. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Luhan masih belum tau kalau yang menjemputnya itu ada tiga orang, yaitu Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Chanyeol. Dia masih sibuk bereuni dengan Baekhyun. Oh ya, mereka-kan ibu-ibu sosialita.

Setelah selasai reuni dan temu kangen, Luhan pun bertanya, "Kamu kesini sendiri, Baek?"

"Ga, tuh sama mereka." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Sehun dan Luhan.

Dan saat mata Sehun dan Luhan bertemu. Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang tidak karuan. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan sangat cepat. Luhan yang menatapnya saat itu dengan tersenyum membuat dirinya ingin pingsan saat itu juga.

Luhan pun berlari menujunya dan, "Sehun, aku kangen banget sama kamu." Ucapnya sambil memeluk Sehun. Sehun pun syok dengan perlakuan Luhan yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Setelah menetralkan serangan jantungnya, ia pun membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Aku juga kangen banget sama kamu, Lu." Aroma strawberry menguar dari pakaian Luhan. Kemudian, Luhan melepas pelukan mereka.

"Bentar ya, Lu." Sehun pun mengambil buket bunga yang dia siapkan semalam untuk diberikan kepada Luhan.

Saat Sehun tiba di depan Luhan, tiba-tiba Sehun berjongkok dan, "Would you be mine, Lu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai, hai

Maaf aku lama banget ga buat ff. Soalnya sibuk. Pokoknya baca ff ini terus difavorit atau ga difollow dan jangan lupa review ya biar ff aku makin berkembang. Makasih.

 _ **BIG LOVE, T**_


End file.
